War
by Nickelman
Summary: Harman Smith and Kun Lan continue their eternal struggle in 1918 durring World War I. [oneshot]


Disclaimer stuff goes here.

**KILLER 7**

**-**

**WAR**

_Summer 1918_

_Albert, France_

The decorated general welcomed Harman Smith as he hopped out of the military truck into the dusty trench. The handsome young man wore a long brown coat and a brown felt hat.

"Harman Smith, it's and honor to have you join our war effort."

"Likewise, now who am I supposed to kill?" He asked, lighting a ciggarete.

The General cringed as the sound of a mortar shell exploded close by. "It's an enemy officer. Every time our men try and cross the line to stage to attack, he takes 'em down, as if he'd been doin' it his whole life! All by himself!"

Harman began to put on a pair of leather gloves. "Who is he?"

The General scanned the battledfield nervously. "Some kinda Chinaman, I don't know," he noticed a team of Germans getting close. He rose his rifle and opened fire. "Cover me!" Harman continued to calmly load his Luger handgun.

"Call off your men."

The General ducked back down into the trench. "What?!"

Harman Smith loaded another Luger and put it into his coat pocket. "I said, call off your men..."

"All do respect Mr. Smith, if we pull back, those Axis dogs will trample us!"

"The Allied forces hired me to assist you with this campaign. If you choose to ignore my orders, then I'm afraid there's not much more I can do here..." his smokey voice chilled The General to the bone. His face gave a fustrated expression, he fired off two more shots above the trench.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" The soldiers on the field fell back into the trenches. Harman Smith adjusted his collar and stepped out of the foxhole, out onto "no man's land".

---------------------------------------------------------

"The Americans are retreating! The Americans are retreating!" A German soldier manning a machine gun yelled back.

An officer ran back to the command tent. Inside was a man, wearing an elegant green cape, meditating as incence burned in front of him. "Kun Lan! The Americans are retreating, what course of action must be carried out?" Kun Lan opened his eyes. He chuckled to himself. The small chuckle broke into a great cackle.

"It seems that the 'Demon from the West' has arrived."

The German officer felt a cold shiver go down his spine. "The Demon from the West?"

"Call back your men."

The officer gave him a prompt salute. "Yes sir!", and ran out of the tent.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harman Smith strode across the battlefield. The fire had stopped. It seemed that the Axis forces were also retreating. Harman stopped midway between both camps. Another man, in a green cloak, pale skin, and glowing red eyes, walked across the opposite side of the battlefield. They met in the center of the warzone. Kun Lan spoke first.

"Well, well, if it isn't the real American hero, Harman Smith."

"You know just as well as I do, Kun, I'm no hero. Just trying to make an honest living."

Kun Lan gave a chilling laugh. "Of course, this is just work to you. Well, I can tell you one thing Harman, my boy," his face became serious. "This is what I was born to do."

"When do we begin?" Harman asked. His trigger finger itchy.

"Whenever you wish," Kun said, his posture, almost too relaxed.

"...let's dance." Harman's coat flew off, revealing a cornflower blue workshirt under two crossed gun holsters. Harman took out his twin Lugers, firing into Kun Lan. The bullets seemed to ricochet off of him. Kun dissapeared, and an evil laugh could be heard for miles around. Suddenly Kun Lan appeared in the sky, holding a large gattling gun, firing at Harman as he lost altitude an fell towards the ground. Harman crossed his arms in front of his face. Kun's shots just grazed the sleeves of his shirt. Kun Lan dropped the gun as he returned to the earth. Harman threw a pair of grenades, which exploded on impact. The smoke and dust obscured the combatants' vision of each other. Harman ran into the smokescreen and grabbed Kun Lan by his collar. He then smashed the butt of his pistol into his opponent's face.

"Arrhhhhhh!" Kun straffed to his left. Harman continued firing blind shots into the smoke. Kun's hand began to glow. He ran at Smith and slammed his palm into his belly, which created an explosion, blowing him back. Harman cluched his stomach as his rose to his feet.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Kun stood with his hand out, glowing and becconing to Smith. "Is that the best you can do? I'm dissapointed..." he smiled.

Harman Smith bent over, still clutching his stomach. He slowly rose his gun.

"HAHAHAHHA! Don't you ever learn?" Harman fired, the bullet found it's way into Kun Lan's glowing hand, sending him flying miles away into the sky. He landed on his feet, in the air, atop a German biplane.

"Oh, Harman, my boy, we are going to have some fun aren't we?"

Miles away on the ground, Harman smiled. "Oh yes my friend, I predict we will have much fun in the future."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks very much for reading. I wrote this in one sitting, so tell me what you think! Reviews now!**


End file.
